Angel
by Rivulet027
Summary: Ginny's POV on her's and Draco's relationship as it has developed over five years. Includes char death and mentions HHrR so warning: male slash. Slight crossover with BTVS.


Disclaimer: Don't own anything to do with Harry Potter that luxury goes to J.K. Rowling and I am merely playing in her toy box. Furthermore I don't own anything to do with BTVS I only pulled a char out of that toy box and borrowed him for this story. Everyone will be returned to their respective toy boxes unharmed, promise.

Author Note: While this fic is mainly Ginny/Draco there is mention of H/Hr/R which would of course mean that there is male slash in here. If two guys being together would upset you please don't read this. If the thought of three people being in a one big happy relationship would upset you please don't read this. Also as a further note there is character death in this piece, consider yourself warned.

Reviews and flames welcome. Thanx

Ginny:

I found him middle of second year, well his third my second, he was upset about something. To this day I'll never know what, he got upset over the slightest things. Then he'd get all broody, find a corner to sit in and hug his knees with his chin resting on top. That was him at his most vulnerable and that's how I found him second year.

I can tell you the exact spot where I found him, he could too. I don't remember why I was in that corridor, where I was going, I only remember what I did when I discovered him there. I froze. I'd never seen him without his goons, his backup. He look contemplative, sad and lonely all at the same time and my heart just went out to him.

I stood there silently not knowing what to do. Then barely even looking at me he spoke, his words choked, "Go away Ginny. Last thing I want right now is a Wealsey."

I didn't listen, I was never very good at listening when it came to boys. Growing up with six brothers will do that to you, harden you against the worst a guy could do because really you've already seen it. No, I didn't leave him. I slide right down next to him and gathered his head in my lap and ran my hand through his hair. He closed his eyes, there were tears at the edges and he sighed as he put his arms around me and held me tight keeping his head in my lap. We sat like that for hours, his arms around me, his head in my lap, my hand running through his hair. We didn't speak, didn't move really, just enjoyed each others company and when it was over he whispered "thanks" in my ear, gave me a kiss on the cheek and disappeared down the hall.

It slowly became a pattern for us meeting in that spot after diner. We didn't speak at first, just sat there like we had that first day. Then after about a week he began to ask me questions about what life was like in the Burrow, how it was to grow up in a crowded house that barely fit all of us, but was still the best thing because despite our conflicts and our nit picking we loved each other to pieces. He had to hear about that, the love, because it was the one thing Draco Malfoy was starved for, love pure and simple given without expectations. That's how Draco Malfoy and I, Ginny Weasley really spent that year, curl around each other in the corner of a hall, me teaching him through stories what love really was. At first I didn't tell him about my brother's antics, I was still suspicious he was trying to find something to embarrass Ron with. Then I realize that he never told and I never told and when we left that corridor he was back to being same old evil Draco and I was back to being scared little Ginny Weasley who never really did much but hang out with her brother's friends, do what was expected of her and made doe eyes at Harry Potter because that was what was expected.

By the end of that year he'd stopped calling me Weasley started calling me Ginny and ended up calling me his Angel. Just before that last week of school he gave me my first real kiss. I was telling him some story about Ron and he was laughing. It was rare for him to laugh a real laugh at school. It was rare for him to drop the whole 'I'm a Malfoy' thing and it was easiest to get him to do it through laughing. When he was just Draco he the most wonderful person I'd ever met. So he was laughing, he was being Draco and I was telling him this wonderful tale about when Ron decided to borrow Bill's broom before he really knew how to fly. He was still laughing when he pulled his head out of my lap and looked me full in the face for the first time. I stopped talking and stared at him for of course it was my first time looking him full in the face and I didn't know what was going on or what to do and the only thing I could do was stop talking and get lost in his eyes.

"You know, your really are an angel," he whispered just right before he kissed me. And then his lips were on mine and he tasted so sweet, but bitter at the same time like chocolate, but not just any chocolate the creamy dark kind that you just can't get enough of. And for the first time in my life there was no not being noticed, there was no Harry, there was no Burrow with too many brothers that left to your own devices half the time and there wasn't all the expectations that came with being a Weasley. For the first I was only Ginny and there was only Draco and that was enough and I didn't need or want or crave anything more.

Then he pulled away smiling softly his eyes closed. "You taste sweet like strawberries," he whispered to me. Coming from Draco that was the best thing, because strawberries were the one food he loved despite the fact that they were considered muggle and therefore by his family forbidden. He moved to pull away more, to leave and come back tomorrow because knowing him he didn't think it could get better then now.

So of course I didn't have it, of course I pulled him in for another kiss and taught him that it could get better, could get sweeter with just another kiss.

That last week of school all we did was kiss and despite the fact that I was only just thirteen and he was only just fourteen neither one of us could see anyone else, didn't ever want anyone else.

Then it was the day before summer holiday, our first long period without each other because we knew if we were going to continue to see each other it had to be so no one knew because when you came down to it I was a Weasley and he was a Malfoy and the two of us just shouldn't go together. We knew this, but didn't know what to do about it.

So he pulled me into a corner, a deserted area just before we bordered the train. " I'll see you next year, in our spot. I'll go home and get all jaded and you'll go home and do all the wonderful fun things you tell me about and then after holiday you'll be mine again, right?"

I really couldn't speak, being a girl made me lose my voice at times, so I nodded and he kissed me and we held each other close and went our separate ways.

Then third year came and it was the worst year. We still had each other in private, but they had other schools show up for the wizard tournament and appearances had to be kept. So I continued making goo-goo eyes at Harry and he wound Parkinson around his finger. Then there was the Yule Ball and he took Parkinson and I went with Neville and we tried not to stare at each other all night. The He Who Must Not Be Named rose and Cedric died and we thought we'd lose each other, because I was a Weasley and I was on one side and he was a Malfoy and it was expected of him to be dark. And whenever we managed to be alone he kissed me and held me and shook because he was scared and he didn't know what to do. So he played Malfoy to the letter picking on Harry as much as he could. He threw himself into the role and we never spoke of it because we both knew it was mostly acting and one else did.

Then it was summer holiday again and he pulled me into the same corner as before only this time he buried his head into my shoulder and asked, "Do you think if I really go at Potter he'll blast me into next week and I won't have to think about missing you for awhile?"

And I laughed and kissed him and reassured him that summer would go by fast and soon we'd be sneaking around the school again.

Then my fourth year and his fifth came and it was worst then before because everything was uncertain. Voldemort was gaining support and Draco made me call him that because he was sick of the whole 'He can't be named' thing.

Then Harry started to notice me. It was only because Ron had stopped being a knuckle head and really started to notice Hermione. So Ron had Hermione and Hermione had Ron and Harry didn't have anyone because he couldn't have Cho.

After Cedric's death Cho'd spent the summer with a muggle cousin and went all Goth and they practically had to drag her back to school. She quit Quidditich and kept to herself and wouldn't give Harry the time of day no matter how he tried, or kept at it, so he began to notice me.

So for the first time I saw Draco cry. He held me desperately, thinking he'd lose me to Harry and claiming he wouldn't have it. Most of that year was trying to reassure Draco that he was mine and I was his. That and pushing a confused Harry away.

Then despite everything being confusing and everyone being on edge Harry, with Ron and Hermione's help of course, managed to thwart Voldemort's attempt on his life. It even made Draco happy, which only made him confused, which only made him bully Harry more and we had our first real argument and nearly broke up. I insisted he treat Harry better because despite everything Harry was my friend and though I knew Draco and I had to keep our relationship a secret I just couldn't take it anymore. After not talking to him for a week, he eventually gave in because he knew I had him whipped and he knew that I was right.

Then summer came and we were back to missing each other.

The summer passed quickly though and soon it was fifth year which quickly became stressful because Harry had decide I'd be his girlfriend and I eventually cracked. Which wasn't too good because I cracked right in the middle of the common room with both Ron and Hermione present. I screamed at him that I didn't want him, that'd I wasn't interested and that I wasn't going to be his consolation prize because he couldn't have the girl he did want. Then of course I ran off crying.

Which caused trouble for Ron because he didn't know whose side to be on and tried to be there for us both. Draco was happy because I'd finally told Harry off and he knew that I was all his. It was rough between Harry and I though, we didn't speak. We could barely even be in the same room together until just after Christmas when Hermione decided she'd had enough of our acting childish and told us that 'so what if it wasn't meant to be', couldn't we work out a friendship?

Then Harry told me he was sorry he'd ever hurt me and that he'd ever tried to push me into something I didn't want. And I accepted and apologized for telling him off in front of everyone which had to be embarrassing. Our friendship quickly restored itself and grew stronger for it.

It was a month or two after Christmas I began to notice the looks Harry gave Ron and Hermione. At first I thought he was jealous of their apparent happy relationship but then it dawned on me that it was something else entirely and I couldn't for the life of me figure out what.

Draco was the one who figured it out. We were sitting in our spot, as we normally did, and I could tell from the way he was making patterns on my robe that we'd soon be making out when he stopped.

"It's so simple really," he whispered delighted, "Potter's in love with both his best friends and he doesn't know what to do about it." He laughed then, a really genuine Draco laugh, and kissed me.

I began to watch Harry more closely and had to admit that Draco was right. The worst part was that it was starting to eat Harry from the inside out and though he was good at being himself and not showing it I knew it'd eventually put a strain on their friendship.

Then Voldemort's plan was once again revealed and Harry's life was once again saved. Only this time it was Draco who saved Harry because he knew the plan, knew when Voldemort was going to make his move and kept Harry from falling to his hands with a well played out argument between them.

No one knew save most of the Slytherins and I because Draco told me he was scared to go home over Easter holiday, but he had to because he had to face his father. He came back to school shaky with marks all over his back from where his father had beat him day in and day out with a belt. As I held him, comforted him he showed me his arm, with the Death Eater mark. He told me how his father threatened to beat him and disown him till he took the mark, how he'd sworn his allegiance to the 'Dark Lord' as he called him. I held him as he cried over his uncertainty over who he really was; if he was good or evil, if he wanted Harry to live or if he wanted Harry to die. He said he didn't know who he was anymore only that he wanted me and knew he couldn't have me if he took up Dark Magic and he wouldn't ask me to take it up because he wouldn't have me do such a thing. He was so lost that year and I felt lost right along with him. We clung to each other and our private relationship because it was all either of us really had.

Then Voldemort decide to go into hiding, to build up his strength and Harry was surprised that no attempt was made on his life, since he didn't know about the one Draco foiled. So for the rest of the year Harry was on edge and leaned more then ever on Ron and Hermione for support.

It was also that year that Draco and I began to make plans for after graduation. He came up with the bizarre plan for us to go live as muggles once I graduated. Then no one could bother us, tell us we should be apart. That we could go into hiding and Voldemort or as he put it 'worse my Father' couldn't harm me. We didn't know if this was wise and I didn't know if I could leave my family behind, but we did start a Gringotts account under my name and Draco moved all his finances, every scrap of money he had saved into it. Suddenly there was more money under my name then I'd seen in my whole lifetime. I planned to get a job that summer and Draco planned to secretly start studying muggles.

Then the school year was over once again and just before we left for the train Draco pulled me into the same corner he always did and handed me a small silver ring with a dark jewel. I merely looked at him confused.

"Don't know what going to happen, Angel, but things are going to hell quick, I think, and I want you to have this in case anything happens and I can't give it to you later. It was my Grandmother's engagement ring. She wouldn't let Father give it to Mother because she said he didn't love her enough. She gave it to me to give to someone just before she died and," his voice trailed to nothingness as he kissed me.

The time apart was torture. It helped that I had the ring because I put in on a chain and kept it hidden in my room. It was there when I needed to look at it and remind myself that the summer was almost over.

Just before my sixth year, his seventh, I started wearing the ring as a necklace which overjoyed Draco to no end because that way I always had it on me and we, our relationship, was still hidden and safe.

It didn't stay safe for long. Draco had been ignoring Parkinson's affections since forth year and she'd had enough. She followed him one day and caught us kissing. She was ranting and raving about how she was going to tell everyone when Harry suddenly showed up and asked what was wrong.

Before Pansy could say anything I'd launch myself at her screaming that'd I was going to beat her and that I could because I had six brothers who knew how to rough house. Parkinson was certainly not expecting this and went down hard. Harry had to pull me off and a laughing Draco led Pansy away. 

I found out later, from Draco of course, that as soon as they reached the Slytherin house he dragged her to his room and threatened her into not telling anyone.

Draco was worried though, he thought something might get out and he'd lose me. The next night while we were in our spot talking and kissing and carrying on he asked if he could kiss me everywhere. I gave him permission and two nights later found him cautiously sneaking me into his room. There we slowly undressed each other, began kissing, moved to his bed and made love. It was perfect, it was special and it confirmed what both of us already knew. He only wanted me and I only wanted him.

In regard to Parkinson and my fight we both thought Harry would have questions, but after I put it off as Parkinson calling me a 'fifthly Weasley' he let it go.

About a month later Harry was starting to get into arguments with Hermione or Ron over the simplest things. Trying to be their friend and being in love with both of them was finally taking it's toll and I feared it would ruin their friendship.

I felt I had to talk to Harry and convince him to tell one or both of his friends what he felt before Voldemort attempted to kill him again and there'd be no friends to help him save himself.

So one night I pulled Harry up into my room. As a perfect I had my own room and my own privacy that lent itself nicely to us having a private conversation. I pulled him down by the fire, into that same position that had started mine and Draco's relationship and asked him what was going on with him.

It took some coaxing but he finally came out with the whole thing and was shocked when I told him I already figured it out. He thought he was crazy some how and wasn't sure how to deal with it. I told him to talk to Hermione first since she was the most logical and Ron usually went by his feeling unless he was playing chess.

Two night later found Harry telling Hermione everything. A week went by until Hermione spoke with Ron. Somehow we were all in the empty common room, just me and Harry in separate chairs by the fire studying and Ron and Hermione in a corner whispering to each other. Suddenly Ron hissed, "What?" and was striding over to Harry's chair.

He stood in front of Harry breathing heavily like he was angry or worked up and I knew something drastic was about to happen. He stood over Harry for a moment and Hermione rushed to his side. Then he asked in a voice that was choked in a way none of us could tell what it meant, "Your in love with me? Me and Hermione?"

Harry looked stunned but resolved to take whatever Ron threw at him, even if it meant their friendship was now over. "Yes," he told Ron before glancing at Hermione who was looking frightened.

Ron grabbed Harry by his robes and hauled him to his feet. "Say that again," Ron told him harshly.

"Now Ron," Hermione started.

Harry cut her off. "I'm in love with both you and Hermione," he barely managed to choke out.

Ron blinked at him a moment before pulling Harry into him, kissing him. Harry whimper and looked like he would sink to the floor if Ron hadn't had his arms around him.

As soon as Ron pulled away he whispered, "Me too."

Before Hermione could say anything the boys had seized her, given me a goodbye and were headed to Hermione's private Head Girl's room. Needless to say the three of them spent nearly as much time in bed that year as Draco and I. All our grades, save Hermione's suffered a bit for it.

Draco and I tried our hardest to keep up with our studies, but we'd always make the mistake of trying to study in his room which would lead to us talking, then kissing and then one of us pushing both our books away and dragging the other into bed. He'd laugh that year and tell me I was the most seductive angel he'd ever met.

Then the year ended all to quickly and we knew that if anything were going to happen between us that we'd have to wait till after I graduated. He still wanted to go with the plan for us to hide as muggles. He'd fallen in love with this muggle thing called a computer and had been starting to show me how to use it. He was really good at it and thought it could possibly lead to a job. We made plans for him to get an apartment in Hogsmeade and me to meet him there whenever I got the chance.

That summer everyone realized that Harry, Ron and Hermione were a couple or a three-some or whatever you'd call three people all in love with each other. Most of the people at school had thought the reason they were spending so much time together in private seventh year was because they were trying to figure out Voldemort's plan on Harry's life. Most people realized what was really going on when they all got married two months into the summer. All three changed their name to Weasley-Potter because they didn't like the way Potter-Weasley sounded. They thought about adding Granger in, but at last Hermione said she wouldn't have it and having two last names was more then enough for all of them. They bought a big house in the country and all started concentrating on their separate careers.

Both Ron and Harry had been asked to play professional Quidditish. Harry as a seeker, Ron as a keeper. Harry went for the career and Ron nearly did, but in the end started working with Bill. Hermione of course became a scientist whose main focus was finding a cure for lycanthropy. A Daniel Osbourne, Oz to all his friends, seemed to come out of no where to be her assistant. Hermione and Oz worked well together and despite him being a werewolf he soon came to be considered part of the family.

There was a bit of trouble for awhile when Ron tried to play matchmaker between Oz and I. I wasn't sure how to turn him down without reveling my secret. Oz saved the day though. He told Ron his heart belonged to another and it was left at that, all friendships retained.

Everything was going along all right until Draco and mine fifth anniversary. We considered that first day we met our anniversary and as it had been five year he insisted that he'd find a way to spend it with me. As it turned out Voldemort was making plans again and since Snape had been expelled from the Death Eaters Draco was the only one Dumbledore had reporting to him. Snape had tried to go back to Voldemort's inner circle, but it was common knowledge the other Death Eaters almost killed him as a traitor and he'd come back to Hogworts because it was the only place he'd be safe. No one talked of it though. Everyone just treated Snape the same, though quite a few non-Slytherins' now had respect for him.

So Draco was the only one Dumbledore had reporting to him and as the fates would have it he had something to report on our anniversary so he was able to steal away to see me. We'd agreed to meet in our spot after diner and when I arrived he pulled me into a hug shaking. He looked scared and when I asked him what was wrong he told me his father had arranged for him to marry Miss Pansy Parkinson right after Christmas. He thought he was going to lose me and this was the end and he'd be stuck with Parkinson for the rest of his life while only longing for me.

I came up with our solution. I told the Burrow I'd be staying at Hogworts over the Christmas holiday and I told Hogworts I'd be going to the Burrow for Christmas, but would be coming back before the holiday was over. As Head Girl I could get away with this and it made everything all the easier for Draco and I. So as soon as the Christmas holiday came around we went off together. Two days before Christmas found us exchanging simple silver bands and being married.

I came back to Hogworts a day after Christmas and found a very confused Bill there. Bill had needed to exchange information with Dumbledore and Mom had asked him to check in on me. I walked into my room and he was sitting on my bed starring at my unopened presents with a worried look on his face.

He screamed, he ranted, he raved and when he calmed down I got the whole story out of him. Dumbledore had asked him how I was enjoying my holiday at home and he'd just come from home and knew I wasn't there. Shocked he told Dumbledore I was fine and then went to my room not quite believing that I'd fooled everyone and no one knew where I was.

I told him I had a boyfriend and had wanted to spend the holiday's with him without getting everyone upset with me.

I will always remember the look of bewilderment that took over his face as he asked, "You have a boyfriend? When did my littlest sibling grow up enough to have a boyfriend?"

I laughed at him and told him around the time Ron had grown up enough to have a boyfriend. It broke the tension between us and, though he asked me who and I avoided this question, he agreed not to give me away.

Shortly after Bill left my husband got a hold of me, he'd stood up to his father. He clung to me as he relived the argument they'd had over Pansy. Draco told his father he'd married a mugblood who'd stole his heart and he felt that marrying her had been the only way to protect her when Voldemort would rise.

He said his father fell into the nearest chair, buried his head in his hand and muttered, "At least it's not a Weasley." He then disowned Draco, but decided to keep enough hold on him to keep his son a Death Eater.

"I thought about telling him it was you, declaring once and for all who I really was, but I was scared he'd go after you. I was scared he'd try to hurt you." Draco whispered to me. And I understood perfectly because first year had proved to me that Weasleys meant nothing to Lucius Malfoy.

We came to the decision then that after I graduated we'd go be muggles. That I would get a job too and we'd disappear as much as we could. We agreed that I should tell my parents what was going on between Draco and I and where I was going. Draco was resistant to the idea at first, he didn't want me to get disowned. As much as I tried to convince him my family wasn't his, he was sure my family would react badly to my being with a Malfoy even one who'd been disowned to be with their daughter.

So sure that we'd be together when I graduated, but unsure about how my parents would react we went back to our separate lives. My husband I continued to meet in Hogsmeade and as the year progressed I became more worried about him. His double life was beginning to wear him down and he often looked tired and unhappy. He'd grown thinner and it worried me to no end. I use to get so motherly with him that he'd just smile and call me his 'perfect Angel'. He once told me our weekends together, our plans for after I graduated were the only thing keeping him going.

The three months before I graduated on a weekend whilst we lay in each other's arms a strange feeling started bubbling inside me and I suddenly knew what my mother had told me about my brothers and I. Women who'd grown up in the wizarding world knew when they were pregnant. Startled I whispered to him, "I think we're going to have twins."

He smiled at me then, kissed my nose before whispering, "I know. I can feel it too. Think it's going to be a boy and a girl."

It was exactly what Draco needed. The thought of us having a family like the one in the family stories I told him excited him to no end. Suddenly all he wanted in the world was to be the best husband and the greatest father. If it were even possible it made me love him more.

Two and a half months before I was to graduate Draco came to me and gave me the papers I'd need to come with him into the muggle world. He'd gotten us an apartment and jobs in America. Two days after I'd graduated we'd move to Los Angeles, California because it was the most removed from our surroundings that he could find. That and it was crowd and we could easily disappear there. I was worried to be leaving my family, but excited to start a new life. He told me too that he'd found a way to enchant a few things so we could keep eye on the Weasley-Potter crew and hopefully keep them out of trouble if Voldemort came around more strong. We thought everything would fall into place, we thought we would get a happily ever after. We were wrong.

Two months before I was to graduate Voldemort made his move. He managed to catch Harry off guard and I was with him when he did. So were Ron and Hermione and several Death Eaters. We were out numbered.

Voldemort made a speech and raised his wand at Harry who'd been disarmed. We'd all been disarmed. At the moment Voldemort started to utter the Killing Curse Draco Apparted out of no where and pushed Harry out of the way. Draco took the curse for Harry and he died for it. Avada Kedavra is suppose to kill you instantaneously, but for some reason it didn't. Draco had enough time to make eye contact with me over Harry's shoulder. He looked confused and scared as though he suddenly realized all our planning had been for nothing and he really was losing me, that I was losing him.

I don't remember much after that except that I felt as though the world had come crashing down around me. I do know that Ron, Harry and Hermione managed to get their wands back and in the shock of things all three of them use the Killing Curse on Voldemort. Voldemort died less then five minutes after killing my husband.

I was told afterward that it was Harry who pulled me away from Draco's body. That I'd been clinging to him crying. That'd I gone hysterical. I thought there would be questions on this from everyone, but there wasn't. Harry thought Draco had looked him in the eye right before he died and it messed him up something fierce. Everyone suddenly became all about being there for Harry, the poor boy who lived only to watch his boyhood rival take a death curse for him. None of them could believe that a Malfoy would have it in him to do what Draco did for Harry.

I couldn't stand to be around them and went back to school as soon as I could. I was determined that I would complete Draco and mine's plans sans explanation to my family. I was so lost, so angry, with them that I couldn't see going back to my life with them because it was only a lie.

Draco's death effected me on every level and my school work slowly began to slip. The teacher's took noticed but were sympathetic. Most seemed to assume I was trying to be there for Harry, that I felt for Harry. The only one who wasn't sympathetic was Snape. I'd been one of the few student, outside of Slytherin, that had good marks in his class. He wasn't going to let them fall, especially if it had something to do with a Potter.

He kept me after class one day about a month before I was to graduate and told me this in a bellowing voice. Told me that a Potter wasn't worth such a depression. And suddenly I was tired of all the lies. I could no longer stand to be alone in my knowledge of the last five years of my life.

"It's not Harry I'm upset over," I told him my voice choked in held back tears, "It's Draco."

He left his desk then, looked me up and down suspiciously before prying my hands away from my chest. Inadvertently I had clutched the necklace where I kept my rings. He slowly pulled the chain out from under my robe. His eyes fell on the rings and he knew, I could tell by the look of horror dawning on his face. He barely managed to choke out, "How?"

I cut him off by telling him, "Since second year. We were married just before Christmas of this year." I tried to keep my tears in, honestly, because I just couldn't see crying in front of Snape. I couldn't help it though, a tear leaked out and ran down my face.

He followed it with his eyes for a moment as his face darkened. He looked me straight in the face then and I looked straight back at him. My eyes didn't waver from his as he growled out what sounded like a somewhat sympathetic accusation, "Your only eighteen."

"And I'm already a widow." I whispered as the tears I had been holding in suddenly found themselves streaming down my face.

Snape did the most shocking thing then. Gruffly, because honestly the man couldn't have had any practice in it, he gathered me rather awkwardly into his arms. I sobbed then, clinging to his robes feeling very much like I had my first year at Hogworts. I was lost, confused and depressed and Snape was there to hold me as I cried about it.

As it turned out Snape was the only one missing Draco as much as I. Draco had been his favorite student. There'd been a glimmer of a father-son relationship between them. During the year before his death if Draco made it up to Hogworts for some reason he'd always taken the time to visit and talk with Snape. They'd exchanged advice, ideas. So we both did what only came natural for us, we began to talk to each other about Draco Malfoy. We didn't talk about the boy everyone thought they knew, we left the 'Malfoy' act that most people associated as Draco being Draco well enough alone. We talked about him as we knew him; Snape as a good friend, me as his girl. And somehow through this the loss of Draco Malfoy was easier for the both of us. After I began talking to Snape my grade improved and my depression lightened slightly.

Then the month passed and it was time for me to graduate. Snape, as per his usual, was not going to be there. I asked if I could see him one last time, because I had one last secret gnawing me from the inside out.

So an hour before I was to graduate found me quietly slipping down to the teacher's staffroom. I said nothing when I first enter, simply watched him sitting in a chair staring blankly into the fire. Cautiously I walked over and slide myself into his lap. Quietly I said, "Hey."

"Ms. Weasley," he greeted before he gave me a quick squeeze, his way of giving me a hug.

"I'm leaving for good soon," I told him quietly.

He nodded.

"I'm going to go do all the things Draco and I talked about doing together. I'm going to raise his children as lovingly as I can."

He didn't expect this. He froze startled a moment before he realized how ridiculous I sounded.

"Don't delude yourself Ginny. You can't..."

Softly almost in a whisper I cut him off, "I'm already three months along."

His eyes snapped around from the fire to meet mine. He looked startled, then angry which was slowly turning to that barely controlled rage that was Snape being Snape.

"It'll be all right. I've got things very neatly set up for me already, Draco made sure of it."

He relaxed only slightly as I gave him a quick hug goodbye and got up to leave.

He grabbed my hand to stop me then asked unexpectedly, "May I owl you?"

"Not where I'm going, it'd be too much to ask from an owl."

He nodded silently and went back to regarding the fire.

Just as I reached the door his voice stopped me, "Good luck, Mrs. Malfoy."

I froze clutched the doorway for support. It was the first time I had heard myself called that. It caused me to regard him unable to speak for a moment. Finally I found my voice, thanked him and left.

Two days after I graduated I left. I went to Los Angeles, found the apartment Draco had gotten for us. It was already paid in full for two years. I don't really know how he did it, but he managed to take care of me till the end. There was already a job I could go to after the children were born. There was already all the paper work and bank accounts neatly put together for Draco and Virginia Malfoy.

It took a bit of time to get all of our affairs in order, considering my husband's death. Very shortly after arriving things were changed to simply Virginia Malfoy. I did after all have to prepare for our children to enter the world unharmed and unnoticed. Thus despite the fact that Draco left in my care a very viable sum of money, and I was guaranteed a job after the birth of our children I got a myself a job. It was ideal really, being a waitress working behind a counter at a small old fashion muggle diner. The girl who usually worked had to take leave for a personal mater and expect to return around the time I expect to give birth.

And so I wait, wait for our children to be born. I might no longer have Draco, my angel, but soon I will have the very last thing he gave me: a little girl and a little boy. We'd already decided on names before his death and I will use them because it was something we decided together. Our girl will be Angel Nanette Malfoy. Angel is for Draco and mine's pet name for each other. Nanette means grace and was the name of Draco's favorite grandmother. Our boy will be William Draco Malfoy. William because it means protector and was Draco's favorite muggle name. Draco because I insisted on him partly being named for his father. This cause a slight argument between us, he didn' t understand my want to have his child named after him. He only relented when we decided his name would be the middle name. He was worried if we gave our boy his first name people would take up calling him Junior which for some reason irked him badly.

I've only a few more months to go. A few more months of being pregnant till my two precious angels arrive.

Then there will still be Draco and his death, but it won't hurt so bad because I will have them. Then I will be so busy I won't constantly worry about the huge Weasley clan or the small segment claiming the name Weasley- Potter. I can worry about my segment of the Weasley clan. Only we won't be Weasleys and while we may have the name Malfoy we won't be that sort either. Soon, very soon, we will just be. 


End file.
